ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Striker
Fire Striker is an animated tv show created by Jhonen Vasquez who's known for creating Invader Zim.The show premiere on June 5 2017.The show is rated TV-Y7-FV for Action,scary moments,and for some crude humor. Plot There was a big war on the planet striker but then a bomb destroys the planet and the strikers landed on earth.God Striker turns the strikers to watches so they can find partners(who are humans) Cast Phil Lamarr as Shun-he is the main character he's quiet but also brave Backstory:Shun and his sister were adopted because the old parents were robbers,abusers,and killers and his old parents got arrested Phil Lamarr as Lee (season 2) He is secretly lava striker and he is very strong and very smart Benjamin "Lil P Nut"Flores Jr. as Roy-who is shun's friend and is a girl magnet.Who is secretly Lightning Striker Striker. Drake Bell as jack-who is shun's rival he is one of the smartest kid in the school.He is Earth Striker Gary Anthony Sturgis as Professor Wayne/Killer Striker Tara Strong as Stacy/Doom striker Catherine Taber as amy-who's shun "girlfriend" and secretly likes shun.Who is secretly Water striker Jessica DiCicco as wendy who's amy friend and secretly likes Roy.Who's secretly Ice Striker Tara Strong as serena who's amy friend and secretly likes jack.Who's secretly wind striker Jessica DiCicco as Jessie/Speed Sriker Benjamin "Lil P Nut"Flores jr as Josh/Invisable Striker Jessica DiCicco as Jessica/Shun's sister-Jessica is a smart 8 year old girl who finds out her brother is fire striker by the end of season 1 Gary Anthony Sturgis as Shane/Snake Striker TBD as Bob the Bully Tara Strong as Dipper Robbie Daymond as Spider Striker Production Development Jhonen Vasquez wanted to make a bloody superhero show for teenagers but he change the target audiences to 9-12 year olds for some unknown reason. He posted some pictures of Shun and Fire Striker and nickelodeon saw the picture.Nickelodeon asked him if he wants to make the show on Nickelodeon,Jhonen Vasquez said to nickelodeon that he wants to make a show on it but he said "that the show must have 4 seasons and must to end with 4 season"Then Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon started making it Animation The show's animation is the Gravity Falls Animation Music The show's theme song is Go Fire! perform by TBD Casting Movies on January 1st 2018 it was annouced that they are making a fire striker movie.Production starts April 12 2018.Production ended on August 30. Fire Striker Fire Striker 2:Lava Striker Fire Striker 3:Evil Fire Striker Fire Striker 4:Strike Out Scripts List of Fire Striker Scripts Tropes List or Fire Striker Tropes Broadcast The show shows new episodes on Friday Nights at 8:00PM on Nick in the USA Canada:The show first aired on June 17 2017 at 2:00PM on Teletoon Uk:The show first aired on July 16 2017 at 7:00pm on Nickelodeon.The show also airs on Kix Content Violence 4/5 The show has a lot of intense and scary action Flirting 1/5 Shun has a crush on a amy and amy has a crush on shun so There's some flirting Language 1/5 sucks and morons are used drinking,drugs,smoking 0/5 The show is recommend for people 9 and up Episodes List of Fire Striker Episodes Controversies The show may have a lot of fans but there were some controversies A Gay Character In I am Dipper there's a character named Dipper who is a boy who has a crush on Bob,some countries banned the episode until episode 14 of season 2,some countries change Dipper's name to May and change Dipper to a girl.The uncensored version was in US and Canada.Spider Striker was planned to be release a week after I am Dipper but due to the controversies it was pushed back to August. Violence The cartoon is known for it's violence and scary threats,but in the UK and Europe the action and threats are toned down the scenes that are really violence are removed and the some threats are edited out Trailers/Promos List of Fire Striker Trailers/Promos Reception The show became a hit every since it's first episode.The show was a universal acclaim critics,fans,viewers love it for the storytellling,animation,action,and humor. it has a 98% on rotten tomatoes and 88 out of 100 on metacritic.The show is one of nickelodeon's most watched show Merchandise Fire Striker/Merchandise Awards Kids Choice Awards 2018-Favorite Cartoon-Win 45th Annie Awards-Outstanding Achievement,Character Design in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production-Nominated Trivia * Shun's original name was Kai * There are invader zim references since the show is made by the Invader Zim Creator, Jhonen Vasquez,for example Shun's sister was playing with a zim action figure * People say that fire striker is like "Batman Beyond,Danny Phantom and Avatar the last airbender" combine because of the intense action,"firebending,and fighting something that they are" * The show may be for kids but there is some blood and some adult jokes * The show was also the first show since 2008 to beat spongebob in the kids choice awards * There are episodes of fire striker that includes CGI(the episodes also includes gaming striker) The first episode was The Gaming Striker * Jhonen Vasquez, the creator of Fire Striker said that the reasons why the strikers can fly is because they are half dragon * Spider Striker was inspired by Spider Man * Spider Striker was voiced by the 2017's Spider man, Robbie Daymond * Jhonen Vasquez said that the target audience for the show is 9-12 year old boys due to so much action and scary moments * People said that it has a loud house feel because sometimes Shun talks to the camera * Category:TV-PG-V Category:2016 Category:Cartoon Network Category:W Productions Category:W Shows Productions Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Nicktoons Category:CGI Category:CGI Television Series Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Slice of Life